


Paradox

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the future (post Season 4) during a leave on Earth. Jonathan and Malcolm have a long-established relationship and are enjoying a winter getaway at their secluded cabin in Vermont. This is Jonathan's voice.

 

The first snowfall of the season – too soft to crunch underfoot, tracing dark branches and leftover leaves.

Trailing wisps of breath, I came in from the chill evening air. Malcolm was waiting to wrap me in his arms and I flew to him directly, discarded outer layers falling behind me – jacket, sweater, snow-covered boots...

Enveloped in his warmth, I nestled close. We shared a kiss and then another... deeper, longer... 

I paused to wonder for only a moment why his warm hand on my stomach should make me shiver even as my cold hand on his back set him afire.

 


End file.
